Malaikat Tanpa Sayap
by Sigung-chan
Summary: "Jika mereka mengganggumu lagi aku yang akan menghajar mereka untukmu." Hanya kisah tentang pemuda 'istimewa' dan gadis yang selalu terkena sial di tengah musim panas.


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC, and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran Utama :

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura Haruno

Please Enjoy..

 **Malaikat Tanpa Sayap**

 _Namun kau tak lihat terkadang malaikat_

 _Tak bersayap, tak cemerlang, tak rupawan_

 _Namun kasih ini silakan kau adu_

 _Malaikat juga tahu_

 **[Malaikat Juga Tahu – Dewi Lestari]**

.

.

.

" _Kusou_! Kenapa jam weker harus mati disaat yang tidak tepat sih? Kenapa selama dua hari kemarin jam itu meraung-raung tapi kehabisan baterai ketika saat-saat seperti ini?" umpat Sakura sambil terus berlari menyusuri jalan setapak yang menuju sekolahnya. Tak lupa ia menjadikan tasnya sebagai payung yang sebenarnya tidak berguna karena tubuhnya sudah basah.

"Kenapa pula hujan harus turun ketika aku memutuskan untuk tidak bawa payung?" umpatnya lagi.

Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah cepat, menginjak genangan air, hingga membentuk riakan bahkan tidak sedikit yang berhamburan keluar, terpental ke aspal dan berbaur bersama butiran yang lain. Ia melirik jam anti airnya dan kembali mengumpat. 6.45 am, yang artinya ia hanya punya waktu 15 menit untuk sampai di sekolahnya dalam keadaan tidak terlambat tapi basah kuyup daripada ia terlambat, basah kuyup dan harus mengikuti pelajaran di luar kelas sampai jam istirahat.

BRUK!

Kakinya menyandung sesuatu dan itu membuatnya terjatuh hingga melukai lututnya.

" _Ittai_ ," ringisnya. Hebat, sekarang lututnya luka, bercampur dengan air hujan dan terasa perih, sementara gerbang sekolah masih 500 meter di depan.

Awalnya Sakura pikir ia tersandung oleh sebongkah batu besar, tapi bongkahan batu besar tidak memiliki rambut senada mentari dan iris sebiru langit. Untuk sesaat Sakura melupakan segala kesialan yang menimpanya pagi ini. _Emerald_ -nya terpaku pada sosok lelaki yang sedang jongkok sambil menatap polos kearahnya. Tangannya sedang memecah riak-riak air dalam genangan diatas aspal.

"Hai," kata Sakura, sedikit canggung. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki ini? "Kau… sedang melakukan apa?" tanyanya. Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, ia asyik menciprat-cipratkan butiran-butiran air dari genangan yang ada dihadapannya. Tidak menggubris Sakura yang bertanya penasaran.

Tahu ia dihiraukan, Sakura berencana balik kanan bubar jalan, jika suara suara seorang perempuan tidak merasuki gendang telinganya.

"Naruuu! _Yokkata, Kaa-san_ menemukanmu," ujarnya. Sakura melihat kearah perempuan itu, berambut merah darah, memakai apron, dan berlari tergopoh menuju Sakura dan lelaki itu sambil memegang payung.

"Naru," katanya sambil berjongkok, sejajar dengan lelaki yang dipanggil Naru itu. Perempuan itu memeluk erat anaknya sambil mendesah lega, sementara Naru itu masih terus memainkan genangan air, dan Sakura entah mengapa masih terus melihat, lupa kalau 5 menit lagi bel berbunyi dan ia terancam belajar di luar kelas dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Tanpa Sakuraa prediksi, perempua itu bangkit sambil menuntun anaknya, ia menatap Sakura, wajahnya keibuan dan juga ada senyum lega. "Terima kasih sudah menemani anak saya," katanya sambil membungkukkan badan. Ketika Naru berdiri, tingginya lebih dari Sakura, bahkan Sakura hanya ketelinganya. Sakura menebak bahwa umurnya tidak jauh beda darinya, meski kelakuannya jauh berbeda.

"Eh? Saya tidak melakukan – "

KRIIING

"Uwahh! TELAT!" jerit Sakura. Tanpa meneruskan perkataannya yang sempat terpotong, Sakura segera berlari menerobos hujan, berharap satpam sekolah terlambat menutup gerbang atau satpam sekolah tidak hadir hari ini. Ah, tapi masih tetap menjadi masalah kalau guru piket masuk, ah, apapun itu, Sakura berdoa semoga ia masih sempat mencapai gerbang.

400 meter

300 meter

200 meter

100 meter

50 meter

25 meter

6 meter

3 meter

" _CHOTTO MATTE KUDASAI_!" jeritnya dramatis sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh gerbang. Satpam sekolah sudah berdiri berniat menutup gerbang.

.

.

.

"HAHAHA!" Ino hanya bisa tertawa sampai nyaris kencing mendengar cerita temannya. Mereka sedang istirahat dan Sakura baru saja diperbolehkan masuk kelas setelah mengikuti pelajaran di luar kelas.

"Siapa yang menyangka kalau ada Iruka- _sensei_ yang berada di meja piket? Padahal aku sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam gerbang. Bukan salahku sepenuhnya, salahkan kenapa wekerku mati di saat seperti ini! Dan berhenti tertawa Ino!" ujar Sakura sambil bersungut.

Ino menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Kau membuat perutku sakit. Serius Sakura, mungkin kau harus melakukan penyucian di kuil agar kesialanmu berkura– _Ittai_! Hei, jangan menimpukku," kata Ino sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban penimpukan buku fisika oleh Haruno Sakura.

"Aku tidak menimpukmu, aku hanya sedang berusaha membuat rumus-rumus fisika masuk ke dalam otakmu untuk ulangan nanti, dan ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan kesialan dan aku tidak sial!" umpat Sakura.

Ino menghela napas.

"Baik, baik, terserah kau saja. Sekarang, kita harus ke UKS untuk meminjam baju ganti. Kau tidak mau ikut ulangan dalam keadaan basah seperti ini 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk setuju dan akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju UKS.

"… dan ia berkata bahwa itu semua tidak sengaja. Tidakkah menurutmu itu sangat sengaja?" Ino bertanya.

"Kupikir begitu. Ia mencium pacarmu dan ia berkata tidak tahu apapun. Dia tolol dan semua orang tahu itu. Apa yang dilakukan Sai setelah itu?"

"Ia datang ke rumahku, tapi aku berpesan pada Ayame- _san_ untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sedang menginap di rumahmu dan tidak akan kembali malam itu. Dan, astaga Sakura, kau harus melihat kekeraskepalaannya yang berkata bahwa ia akan menungguku sampai pulang!"

"Ia melakukan itu?"

"Tidak. Beberapa menit kemudian hujan turun dan ia terpaksa pulang dan itu membuatku senang."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu besoknya ia berkencan dengan Mayumi dan aku langsung memutuskannya detik itu."

"Hebat."

"Yup, sangat hebat," Ino menceritakannya dengan santai. Sakura tahu, hubungan Ino dan para (mantan) pacarnya seperti permen karet. Habis manis dibuang. Kebanyakan dari mereka memacari Ino hanya untuk status, karena Ino merupakan ketua eskul _Modern Dance_ di sekolah mereka.

"Lalu kau sekarang sedang dekat dengan siapa?"

"Entah, aku mau _vacuum_ untuk sementara waktu. Semester depan kita ujian, kau tahu? Aku mau fokus untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi," jelasnya.

"Sudah punya rencana?"

" _Design Interior_ di Todai. Kupikir itu jurusan yang cukup keren."

Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Ino balik pada Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeleng pelan.

"Belum terpikir–ADUH!" Kepala Sakura dihantam sebuah bola.

" _Sumimasen_ ," kata seorang siswa yang berlari mengejar bola yang menghantam kepala Sakura. Ia mengambil bola dan kemudian kembali bermain bersama teman-temannya.

Ino memandangnya khawatir. "Serius deh, kau harus berdoa di kuil."

" _Urusai_ Ino."

.

.

.

Seminggu setelahnya adalah liburan musim panas, dimana semua anak bersorak gembira merayakannya, tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Tidak ketika seluruh keluargamu memutuskan untuk berlibur ke luar negeri dan meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah karena semester depan kau harus ikut ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Ini tidak adil bagi Sakura, dan bagi siapapun.

"Kau bisa ikut liburan tahun depan Sakura," kata ibunya, berusaha membujuk anak bungsunya.

"Tidak usah cemas, aku pasti akan berfoto dengan Logan Lerman pacarku tercinta dan akan ku unduh di _facebook_ ," seru kakaknya.

"Bermimpilah Karin, karena Logan Lerman buta sekalipun ia akan berpikir ulang untuk mau difoto bersama denganmu," kata Sakura ketus.

"Kau marah karena tidak diajak. Aku akan membelikanmu oleh-oleh."

" _Yeah_ , dan akan kau makan habis di perjalanan dan menyisakanku sampahnya," gerutu Sakura. Karn tergelak.

"Kau memang adikku," katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura. "Kecuali jidatmu yang lebar itu," ejeknya.

Sakura menepis tangan kakaknya dan berniat menyerangnya, jika ibu mereka tidak menghentikannya.

"Baik, cukup sampai disitu kalian. Karin berhenti menjahili adikmu," tegurnya.

"Tapi jidatnya memang lebar," seru Karin.

"Ya, dan rambut bercabangmu itu sarang kutu. Aku bersumpah melihat kutu itu berjalan di sapu ijuk yang menempel di kepalamu," ejek balik Sakura.

"Kau…!"

"Baik, cukup! Kalau kalian masih terus bertengkar, kupastikan kau akan menjaga rumah bersama Sakura saat ini juga," ancam ibunya.

Karin mengerang.

"Itu tidak adil," rengeknya. Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Kalau begitu sekarang berbaikan dengan adikmu," perintah ibunya.

Itu adalah perintah yang tidak pernah akan dilakukan oleh kedua kakak adik itu.

"Tidak ada manusia yang mau memeluknya," Karin masih bisa mengejek Sakura.

"Ya, _same goes to you_ ," balasnya. Ibunya menghela napas.

"Baik, kau tidak ikut. Selamat menjaga rumah kalian berdua," salam ibunya sambil menenteng kopernya, lalu dibantu oleh ayah mereka memasuki bagasi mobil.

" _Chotto matte Kaa-san_. Baik, baik, akan kupeluk ia!" putus Karin. Dengan sedikit wajah tidak rela ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya dengan kaku, dan jangan lupakan ekspresi mengernyitnya. Sakura juga begitu.

" _Gomen ne, Imotou_ ," katanya tidak rela. Sakura mengangguk kaku dan Karin dengan cepat melepas pelukannya. Ibunya tersenyum puas.

"Baik, kau ikut sekarang Karin," umum ibunya.

" _Yes_!" ujar Karin. Ia segera mengambil kopernya dan sebelum keluar dari rumah ia masih sempat menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura. Sakura memadangnya dongkol.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang menonton _Nashville-3_ ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan malas ia bangkit dari sofa depan televisi dan menuju pintu depan. Sudah ada seorang perempuan berambut merah di depan rumahnya ketika ia membuka pintu. Awalnya Sakura kira itu adalah Karin yang tidak jadi ikut berlibur dan memutuskan untuk ganti tugas jaga rumah, tapi ternyata itu adalah wanita yang ia sempat temui di jalan setapak bersama seorang lelaki bernama Naru ketika hujan turun.

"Lho, anda yang waktu itu," gumam Sakura tanpa sadar sambil berjalan mendekati wanita itu.

" _Konnichiwa_. Saya baru saja pindah kemari. _Ano_ , ini ada tanda jasa dari saya. Saya harap kita bisa berteman, mohon bantuannya," ujarnya sambil membungkuk. Sakura mengambil sebuah handuk baru dari tangannya dan ikut menunduk.

"Ah, ya. mohon bantuannya juga…"

"Uzumaki Kushina," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"… Uzumaki- _san_ ," lanjut Sakura. "Dimana rumah anda?" tanya Sakura sopan.

Kushina menunjuk kearah rumah yang ada truk jasa pengangkutannya. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Saya akan mampir kapan-kapan."

.

.

.

Nyatanya sore itu Sakura mampir ke rumah Uzumaki Kushina.

"Kau…"

"Haruno Sakura _desu_ ," kata Sakura sambil memperkenalkan diri. "Tidak masalah jika saya datang berkunjung?" tanyanya. Kushina menggeleng.

"Senang sekali ada tetangga yang berkunjung. Ayo, silahkan masuk," ajaknya.

Layaknya rumah baru lainnya, aroma cat masih menguar dengan keras. Perabotan yang dikeluarkan masih sangat minim, bahkan masih banyak kardus-kardus yang belum dibuka.

"Maaf rumahnya berantakan," kata Kushina tidak enak.

"Tidak apa, Uzumaki- _san_."

"Akan kubuatkan teh, tunggulah dulu," katanya. Ia lalu menghilang ke dapur, sementara Sakura masih asyik melihat sekeliling sambil duduk di sofa. Belum ada pajangan atau foto yang dipasang, jadi Sakura hanya menatap tembok putih yang ada di hadapannya, berharap tembok itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang mengasyikkan. Tak berselang lama Kushina datang kembali ke ruang tamu membawa secangkir es teh, berhubung ini musim panas.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ," ucap Sakura sambil mengambil es teh tersebut. Ia akan meneguknya, jika tidak terdengar suara benda jatuh dari lantai atas.

Kushina bangkit dengan cepat. Ia segera beranjak ke atas dan Sakura–yang tidak mau ditinggal sendirian, ikut mengekor Kushina.

Di lantai atas hanya ada satu kamar tidur. Kushina sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam kamar itu, sementara Sakura masih terpaku di luar. Pintu kamar itu banyak sekali dekorasi-dekorasi anak kecil berumur sekiar 3-5 tahun. Sakura masih terpaku di depan pintu sampai Kushina keluar dari kamar sambil membawa mangkok yang isinya sudah tumpah. wanita itu tampak terkejut melihat Sakura, dan Sakura juga sangat lebih terkejut melihatnya. Suasana canggung untuk sementara.

"Uh… Uzumaki- _san_ punya anak kecil ya?" tanya Sakura basa-basi sambil tersenyum gugup, tapi Kushina hanya memberikannya senyum pedih, membuat Sakura tidak enak hati, entah apa maksudnya.

"Kau… mau bertemu anakku?" tanya Kushina, mungkin itu lebih seperti bergumam, tapi Sakura mendengarnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, tapi kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Hahaha," katanya sambil tertawa canggung. Kushina menggeleng pelan. Ia membuka pintu kamar yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tidak apa. Karena Sakura sudah kesini, sekalian aku kenalkan anakku," kata Kushina, dan Sakura menangkap nada ngilu di suaranya, membuat Sakura meneguk ludah, gugup.

Suasana anak kecil sangat kental di kamar yang dimasuki Sakura. Ia mengedarkan padangan. Puzzle, boneka, krayon, kertas gambar, sampai balok-balok mainan pun ada. Ini seperti masuk kembali ke _playground_. Sayangnya, yang memiliki semua mainan ini bukanlah seorang balita yang diharapkan Sakura, melainkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang, bermata sebiru langit yang sempat Sakura temui di jalan, yang sedang bermain hujan-hujanan. Kerongkongan Sakura seketika itu terasa kering. Menelan ludah pun sangat susah dan sakit.

Kushina menghampiri anak lelak itu. Ia berjongkok di sebelahnya dan membelai lembut kepalanya.

"Naru, ada yang ingin bertemu. Seorang teman," kata ibunya lembut. Ia memberi isyarat pada Sakura agar berjalan lebih dekat dan Sakura melangkah canggung.

Ibunya sudah berdiri sejajar dengan Sakura dan gadis itu melihat bahwa pemuda Naru ini sedang bermain menyusun balok.

"Uh… _Konnichiwa_. Haruno Sakura _desu_ ," katanya memperkenalkan diri dengan canggung. Pemuda Naru masih sibuk dengan dunianya. Sakura merasa salah tingkah, dan Kushina menepuk pundak anaknya.

"Naru, ayo perkenalkan dirimu," perintahnya lembut. Naru itu menghentikan permainannya dan menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang biru.

"Uzumaki Naruto," ucapnya dan kemudian ia mulai tenggelam lagi dalam dunianya.

"Ah… _Yoroshiku nee_ … Naru," kata Sakura. Setelah itu, Kushina membawa Sakura keluar kamar dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Es tehnya sudah berembun dan Sakura masih tetap meminumnya. Kushina duduk di sebelahnya tanpa berkomentar untuk sementara waktu.

"Naru anak yang sedikit 'istimewa'," Kushina mulai berkata, pandangannya menunjukkan kesedihan. Sakura menatap gelasnya yang isinya tinggal setengah. Ia tidak berkomentar. "Usianya sudah 17 tahun, tapi mentalnya masih berusia 5 tahun," lanjutnya. _Karena itu kamarnya di dekorasikan seperti anak balita_ , pikir Sakura. Ia tidak mengatakan apapn, karena ia juga merasa tidak berhak. Siapa lagi selain ibu yang berhak mengatakan tentang anaknya?

Sekarang Sakura merasa bersalah. Seandainya ia tadi tidak mengikuti Kushina ke kamar itu, suasana tidak akan secanggung ini. Tidak akan ada nada ngilu dalam suaranya. Sakura menghirup napas.

"Ano, Uzumaki- _san… Sumimasen_ ," kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan. Kushina menatapnya bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

Sakura bingung cara menjelaskannya.

"Uh… Karena saya mengikuti anda ke lantai atas. Mungkin," katanya. _Dan tanpa sadar saya seperti membuka aib anda,_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Tidak apa. Tidak ada yang perlu minta maaf atau merasa bersalah. Toh, cepat atau lambat kita semua akan tahu, tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan," katanya dalam suara yang menurut Sakura terlalu lembut. Kushina sudah diberikan cobaan yang berat dari Tuhan.

Meski Kushina berkata seperti itu, Sakura tetap merasa tidak enak hati, jadi ia menghabiskan tehnya dan pamit pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia merutuki kebodohannya.

BAKA! _SAKURA_ NO BAKA _! Bisa-bisanya langsung pergi setelah menghabiskan es teh! Bagaimana jika Uzumaki-_ san _salah paham mengira aku segan padanya?_ Rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Setelah apek merutuki kebodohan, ia membuka _Sony Channel_ yang saat itu sedang memutar _Castle 7_ , dan Sakura menonton tanpa minat.

.

.

.

Ketika ia melihat grup LINE kelas, hampir seluruh teman-temannya sedang bergi berlibur. Ada juga yang tidak, namun mereka tampaknya berencana _hangout_ bersama sohib-sohibnya. Dan yang membuat Sakura kembali miris adalah… tidak ada keluarga teman-temannya yang berlibur tanpa mereka. Hanya Sakura seorang diri yang ditinggal liburan oleh keluarga. Ingin menghubungi Ino, tapi Sakura ingat kalau Ino sedang pergi ke Paris bersama keluarganya. Ingin menghubungi Hinata tapi ia tahu Hinata pasti sedang pulang ke Kyoto. Jadilah Sakura tidak ada _mood_ untuk melihat atau menanggapi obrolan teman-temannya di LINE.

"Aku bosaaaaan," keluhnya, sambil berguling di sofa ruang tamu. Ia malas menonton televisi, malas mandi, malas makan bahkan malas bergerak. Ia bagaikan harus bangun tapi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bangun, tidur lagi, bangun, tidur sampai ia berasa pusing dan memutuskan untuk duduk.

TING TONG

Bel rumahnya berbunyi, membuatnya harus beranjak dari sofa.

TING TONG

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Sebentar," seru Sakura keras, sambil memakai sandal rumah dan sedikit memperbaiki rambutnya.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Bel itu dipencet terlalu cepat.

"Sebentar."

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Ah! Berisik! Seben–eh?" Suara makiannya terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang memencet belnya. Rambut pirang, mata sebiru langit. Anak yang kemarin Sakura temui.

"Kau… Uzumaki Naruto 'kan?" tanya Sakura. Naruto tersenyum cerah di depan rumahnya. Ia membawa buku gambar dan sejumput krayon di tangannya. Sakura bingung, harus dipersilahkan masuk atau dipulangkan ke rumahnya. Sakura menimbang, kalau diajak masuk, entah Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto, tapi kalau dipulangkan juga tidak sopan. Tidak sejak kemarin dan sampai sekarang Sakura masih tidak enak hati pada Kushina.

"Kau… mau masuk?" tanyanya. Naruto mengangguk senang.

Gadis berjidat lebar itu menghela napas. "Baiklah… silahkan masuk," katanya sambil membuka gerbang rumahnya, mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

Sakura tidak menutup pintunya, barangkali ibunya mencari. Naruto menempati ruang tamu dan asyik menggambar. Sakura membuatkan dua gelas jus jeruk. Ruang tamu Sakura berubah menjadi lautan kertas dalam sekejab. Buku gambar yang dibawa Naruto dirobek dan digambari dengan gambar abstrak yang tidak dimengerti Sakura. Ia menaruh jus jeruk di meja kaca depan sofa. Lalu Sakura berjongkok di sebelah Naruto.

"Hei, kau mau memberitahu gambar apa itu?" tunjuk Sakura pada salah satu hasil karya Naruto.

"Hm? Ini _Kaa-chan_ , ini Naru, ini _Onee-chan_ ," katanya sambil menunjuk Sakura.

Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "' _Onee-chan'_?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sakura memaksakan mengangguk. "Ah, ya. _Onee-chan_. Ya," katanya. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengajak Naruto bermain atau menemani. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya menatap pemuda 'istimewa' itu menggambar sementara dirinya sendiri tidak melakukan apapun.

Tapi ternyata lama-kelamaan Sakura juga bosan sendiri. Hanya melihat Naruto menggambar hal-hal abstrak membuatnya bosan setengah mati, jadilah ia beranjak menonton acara televisi yang saat itu menayangkan _Glee S5_. Yah, setidaknya _TV show_ ini mungkin bisa membuatnya sedikit melupakan bosannya ia menemani Naruto dan berharap ibunya datang dan membawa pemuda itu pulang dan membiarkan Sakura menikmati kebosanan sampai liburan berakhir.

" _Nee Onee-chan_."

Sakura tidak mengubris. Ia masih sibuk menonton. Pemeran _Glee_ sedang bernyanyi.

" _Nee Onee-chan_." Diguncang-guncangnya lengan Sakura sampai membuatnya risih. Ia menatap Naruto yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Sejak kapan pemuda itu duduk disampingnya? Ia sama sekali tidak terbiasa dipanggil ' _Onee-_ chan' mengingat ia adalah anak bungsu di keluarganya.

" _Nani_ Naru?"

Naruto menunjuk kearah televisi.

" _Nee Onee-chan_ , kenapa orang berkacamata itu selalu duduk?" tanyanya. Sakura terdiam.

"Karena ia lumpuh. Lagipula memang ia tidak bisa berdiri dan berjalan," jawab Sakura. Mungkin jika kau menjelaskan hal tersebut pada anak normal mereka bisa menerimanya, tapi Sakura lupa Naruto bukanlah bagian dari anak 'normal'. Ia anak yang 'istimewa' jika tidak mau dikatakan autis.

Naruto sudah asyik sendiri lagi dengan gambar abstraknya, kini ia menggambar di sofa, di sebelah Sakura, sementara gadis itu masih menonton. Ia hanya berharap ibunya cepat datang menjemput anaknya.

" _Nee_ Naru," panggil Sakura.

"Hm?"

"Kemana _Okaa-chan_?" tanyanya.

"Belanja. Belanja. Belanja," jawabnya sambil mengulang kata. Sakura mengangguk paham dan berakhirnya _Glee_ , kembali lagi rasa bosannya.

Ia melirik jam di atas televisi dan sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang.

" _Nee_ Naru, ayo kita makan," ajak Sakura. Naruto memandanganya lewat iris birunya sementara Sakura melangkah ke dapur dan Naruto mengikutinya.

Pemuda itu duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan dan Sakura sedang memanaskan onigiri yang tadi pagi ia buat. Ia memanaskan 4 buah onigiri dan memberikan 2 untuk Naruto dan 2 untuknya.

" _Ittadakimasu_ ," kata Sakura dan mulai melahap onigiri-nya. Beda Sakura, beda pula Naruto. Ia terdiam lama melihat onigiri-nya dan bukannya di makan, onigiri tersebut di hancurkannya hingga isinya berserakan. Ceceran nasi berhamburan di sekitar piring dan ada pula yang di atas meja.

"Stop. Stop. Stop," ia berkata sambil meraih kedua tangan Naruto yang masih dengan brutalnya menghancurkan onigiri. "Kau baru saja menghancurkan onigiri. Bukan begitu cara makannya," kata Sakura.

"Bukan?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Bukan. Kau tidak menghancurkan onigiri untuk dimakan. Kau menggigitnya, mengunyahnya dan menelannya," jelasnya. Naruto memandangnya bingung.

"Oke, begini," Sakura meraih sebuah onigiri. "Kau menggigitnya," ia menggigit onigiri. "Menghuhahna," ia berbicara sambil mengunyah. "Hau mehe – UHUK!" ia tersedak. Ternyata kesialan tidak menjauhinya meskipun ini musim panas. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya sambil tangannya mencari air yang bisa diminum. Setelah ia berhasil menelan onigiri ia mendesah lega.

"Hehehe." Yang paling hebat, pemuda itu menertawakannya.

"Ini bukan untuk ditertawakan," katanya ketus sambil meneguk sisa air. Tapi Naruto tetap terkekeh. Sakura tahu, pemuda itu tak akan berhenti menertawakannya.

"Cukup dengan tertawa, sekarang makan onigiri itu seperti yang kuajarkan. Oh, lupakan bagian tersedaknya. Aku tak mau kau tersedak dan mati disini," katanya. Naruto mulai mengambil onigiri yang masih baru, meletakkannya di mulut, sementara Sakura memeragakkan cara membuka mulut, menggigitnya, mengunyahnya dan menelannya.

"Bagus. Sekarang lanjutkan seperti itu sampai onigiri itu habis," perintahnya. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama meski dalam tempo lambat, dan Sakura melihat pemuda itu menghabiskan makanannya, tanpa beranjak sekalipun.

.

.

.

Kushina mendatangi rumah Sakura ketika Naruto telah terlelap karena terlalu banyak menghabiskan energinya untuk bersemangat menonton acara di _Cartoon Network_ , sementara Sakura menemani pemuda itu sambil menyicil PR musim panas.

" _Yokkata_. Kupikir ia berkeliaran di jalan lagi," kata Kushina sambil membelai rambut pirang Naruto yang tengah tertidur di sofa.

"Saya sempat kaget ketika ia datang kemari," kata Sakura jujur, _dan sempat terganggu_.

"Aku harap Naru tidak begitu menyusahkanmu."

Sakura menggeleng.

"Sama sekali tidak."

Kushina tersenyum. " _Yokkata_."

Wanita itu lalu membangunkan anaknya yang masih terlelap. Pemuda itu mengerang terganggu, dan mengibaskan tangannya seolah mengusir.

"Naru, kau akan merepotkan Sakura jika tidur disini. Ayo lanjutkan tidurmu di kamarmu. Hei, sayang, ayo bangun," kata Kushina sambil terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Ngg… enggak mau… mau sama _onee-chan_ ," erang Naru pelan sambil kembali bergelung. Kushina menghela napas.

" _Ano_ , Uzumaki- _san_ … kurasa tidak masalah jika Naru ingin disini sampai dia bangun," kata Sakura, entah darimana pernyataan itu berasal.

"Eh? Tapi akan sangat merepotkan."

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. _Dia sudah merepotkanku dari tadi. Jadi tak akan ada bedanya._

"Tidak apa-apa. Setelah ia bangun akan saya antar ke rumah anda," janjinya. Akhirnya Kushina menyerah dan pulang ke rumahnya lebih dulu. Sakura memindahkan _channel_ televisi dan kemudian kembali menonton, sambil menunggu Naruto bangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

Kushina mulai mempercayakan Naruto pada Sakura, karena tahu gadis itu akan sedikit demi sedikit membantu anaknya. Ia membiarkan Sakura bermain bersama Naruto, makan siang bersama dan Kushina kaget sekali ketika Naruto ternyata sudah bisa makan dengan rapi, dan itu membuat Kushina sangat senang. Ia juga membiarkan Naruto menghabiskan waktu menonton di rumah Sakura, sementara ia pergi bekerja dan Sakura yang mengerjakan PR musim panas.

"Hey Naru, bagaimana jika sore ini kita bermain di taman?" tawar Sakura, yang sebenarnya bosan jika hanya berkutat pada depan televisi, PR, kamar Naru dan rumahnya.

"Taman?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia meletakkan buku PR musim panasnya di meja kaca. Naruto memalingkan pandangannya dar televisi. Ia meraih tangan Naruto dan mengangkat pemuda itu. Tidak bisa Sakura ingkari bahwa pemuda itu tinggi dan sebenarnya memiliki wajah yang tampan.

"Kita harus keluar rumah sesekali, kau tahu. Berbaur dengan orang lain juga perlu. Kau tidak bisa selamanya mendekam di kamar dan memelototi televisi. Ayo kita keluar," ajaknya sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto keluar dari rumahnya, menuju taman terdekat.

Naruto memutuskan untuk bermain di kotak pasir bersama dengan anak-anak kecil berusia 5 tahunan. Mereka cepat akrab, membuat Sakura sedikit mendesah dramatis. Ia hanya duduk di sebuah bangku taman, tak berniat melakukan apaun karena sore itu panas sekali dan duduk di bawah bangku yang dilindungi pepohonan merupakan pilihan yang bagus.

Naruto terlihat sangat menikmati waktu yang ia habiskan di kotak pasir itu bersama balita lainnya, membuat Sakura enggan memalingkan terus menatap Naruto sampai ia tidak sadar pemuda itu sudah berada di depannya dan tengah merajuk.

" _Nee Onee-chan_ … Naru haus…" rengeknya. Sakura mengerjap sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Bagaimana jika Naru duduk disini. Aku akan membelikanmu es krim," kata Sakura.

"Es krim, es krim! Naru mau _vanilla_!" serunya sambil bertepuk tangan, layak anak kecil. Sakura mendesah.

"Baik, tapi kau tunggu disini, oke? Jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali," perintahnya. Naru duduk di bangku yang tadinya di duduki oleh Sakura dan Sakura menuju sebuah penjual es krim keliling yang tak jauh dari taman.

Banyak yang mengantri beli dan rata-rata adalah anak kecil, Sakura jadi merasa salah tempat. Seraya menunggu, ia mengecek apakah Naruto masih duduk di bangku atau sudah pergi bermain lagi. Berita baiknya Naruto masih duduk di bangku itu, dan berita buruknya ia sedang diganggu oleh anak-anak SMA yang wajahnya tidak asing bagi Sakura, karena Sakura satu sekolah dengan mereka.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura menghampiri mereka, melupakan bahwa ia harus mengantri untuk es krim karena ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia urus.

"… kau autis ya? Wajar saja bermain dengan anak kecil seperti itu."

"Hei dia mulai menangis."

"Wajar, dia kan au–"

BUK!

Kalimat itu tidak selesai karena Sakura sudah menghajar anak lelaki tersebut.

"Berani kau mengucapkan satu kata lagi, akan ku pastikan kalian semua menghabiskan sisa musim panas di rumah sakit terdekat," ancam Sakura dingin.

"I…itu Haruno _the devil_! Maafkan kami! Ampuni kami!" jerit mereka sebelum mereka tunggang langgang meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto yang masih menangis. Sakura menghela napas. Ia berjongkok di depan Naruto.

"Kau bisa berhenti menangis sekarang Naru. Aku sudah mengusir semua yang mengganggumu," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ia masih melihat Naruto yang menghapus air matanya dan menatap gadis itu dari mata birunya yang berair.

"S-sungguh?"

Sakura mengangguk, ia tersenyum. "Sungguh. Kau aman sekarang. Tidak akan ada lagi yang berani mengganggumu."

"Kalau ada?"

"Kalau ada yang mengganggumu seperti tadi lagi, aku yang akan menghajar mereka untukmu. Jadi kau tenang saja," kata Sakura sambil pura-pura memperlihatkan ototnya.

"Jadi, es krim-nya tetap jadi?" tanya Sakura.

Seketika Naruto bertepuk tangan. "Es krim!"

Sakura menggandeng lengannya. "Ayo kita mengantri bersama."

.

.

.

"Pantai?" ulang Sakura, takutnya ia salah dengar. Tapi melihat Kushina yang sudah memakai gaun _one piece_ sederhana, Naruto yang sudah dengan baju santai dan ban berbentuk bebek, Sakura ragu ia mengalami rabun dadakan ataupun tuli kondutif.

Kushina mengangguk dan Naruto sudah asyik menarik-narik lengan baju Sakura.

"Tunggu. Naru, kau membuat bajuku rusak kalau ditarik seperti itu," kata Sakura sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto dari lengan bajunya yang terancam longgar akibat ditarik.

Ia menimbang sedikit ajakan dari Kushina. Kalau ia di rumah, maka seharian ini ia akan mati bosan karena tidak ada yang mengerecoki rumahnya, merajuk untuk menemaninya bermain, atau rebutan siaran televisi. Kalau ia ikut, pasti ia akan harus terus meladeni segala rengekan dan permintaan dari Naruto. Kalau pun ia menolak, ia akan merasa tidak enak pada Kushina.

"Uh… Kurasa saya bisa," jawaban yang keluar pada akhirnya. Naruto memekik senang. "Saya akan ganti baju terlebih dahulu." Sebeum ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengganti bajunya menjadi kaos putih dan celana pendek dan beberapa baju ganti.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Kushina berjemur di pantai sambil mengawasi Naruto yang bermain pasir.

"Aku ingin sekali bertanya hal ini padamu Sakura, tapi selalu tidak punya waktu," Kushina membuka percakapan antara mereka.

"Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan Uzumaki- _san_?"

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri di rumah Sakura?"

Sakura hampir tersedak udara.

"Tidak. Saya tinggal bersama ayah, ibu dan kakak. Tapi mereka sekarang sedang bersenang-senang di luar negeri dan saya di tinggal," Sakura menceritakannya sambil membawa perasaan. Ia jadi dongkol jika diingatkan.

"Kenapa kau ditinggal?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

"Alasan mereka karena semester depan saya harus ikut ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, dan harus belajar."

"Sudah memutuskan pilihan universitas?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Entah. Saya masih bingung. Tapi saya pasti bisa menentukan pilihan ketika semester baru dimulai."

Percakapan mereka terputus ketika Naruto berlari kearah mereka dengan badan penuh pasir dan di tangannya ia memegang bintang laut yang sudah mati dan keropos.

" _Patrick_! _Patrick stars_!" peikiknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jasad bintang laut itu di depan wajah kedua perempuan yang menemaninya. Sakura mendengus geli. Ia bangkit dari tikar.

"Ayo Naru, kutunjukkan caranya menikmati pantai dan laut," ajak Sakura dan Naruto mengekor di belakangnya.

Sakura berjalan kearah laut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk diraih Naruto, dan pemuda 'istimewa' itu meraih tangan Sakura. Sakura menjongkokkan diri hingga air laut merendam seluruh badannya kecuali leher dan kepalanya. Naruto masih berdiri di hadapan Sakura. "Tiru aku Naru," perintahnya.

Naruto pun jongkok di hadapan Sakura. Ia memandang Sakura bingung.

"Kita mau apa _Onee-chan_?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya memperhatikan ombak yang sedang menuju kearah mereka.

SAAA!

Ombak itu menerjang mereka sampai kepala mereka basah. Rasa asin yang pahit menyentuh papila-papil Sakura, sehingga membuatnya harus mengernyit dan meludah sembarang.

"Asiiin!" keluh Naruto, tapi Sakura tertawa. Tubuh mereka terseret ombak sampai ke tepi laut.

"Bagaimana? Mau mencoba lagi?" tawar Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua kembali berendam hingga leher, menunggu ombak datang dan menerjang mereka, lalu tertawa karena terseret ombak hingga tepi pantai. Dan, selama itu mereka bermain, selama itu Sakura tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Naruto.

"Tidakkah menurutmu tadi itu sangat menyenangkan?" tanya Sakura, ketika mereka bertiga memutuskan makan siang, dengan bento yang dibuat oleh Kushina.

Sebagai gadis yang tahu diri, ia hanya mengambil dua buah sushi dan onigiri dan segelas air putih dingin. Naruto memakan bento-nya dengan sendok dan mencoba memakannya sendiri, meski sering kali Kushina dan Sakura membantunya memungut nasi-nasi yang tercecer di tikar atau di wajahnya.

Menurut Kushina ini adalah perkembangan yang sangat pesat, karena Naruto tidak pernah mau memakan makanannya sendiri.

"Kalau kau terus memegang sendok seperti itu, yang ada kau hanya menghamburkannya," kata Sakura sambil menegur cara memegang sendok a la Naruto. Ia meraih sendok yang dipegang secara asal oleh pemuda itu dan membenarkan caranya.

"Coba kau ambil nasi itu dan masukkan ke mulutmu. Pasti lebih gampang," saran Sakura. Naruto menurutinya dalam tempo lambat.

Masuk, meski sangat sedikit yang masuk.

"Lihat? Kau harus memegang sendok seperti itu." Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Kushina tersenyum melihat keduanya.

Setelah selesai makan siang, Naruto sudah menarik-narik Sakura untuk bermain lagi dan Sakura mendesah.

"Kita harus berdiam diri selama 30 menit setelah makan," katanya, yang padahal hanya alibi karena ia selalu bawaan mengantuk sehabis makan siang di pantai. Dengan udara lembab, aroma laut, angin hangat, dan suara debur ombak, itu sudah cukup menjadi lagu nina bobo bagi Sakura.

"Naru mau bermain!" seru pemuda itu. Sakura tidak beranjak, ia bahkan merasa seolah bokongnya sudah dilem permanen di tikar.

"Naru, kita main setelah tidur bagaimana?" ajak ibunya yang melihat gelagat Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memberinya tatapan terima kasih. "Sepertinya Sakura juga mengantuk, Ayo kita tidur dulu, lalu nenti lanjut bermain," ajak ibunya. _Double_ terima kasih, itulah tatapan yang sakura berikan.

"Benar Naru, aku mengantuk sekali. Kita lanjutkan bermain setelah tidur ya? Ayo sini, disebelahku," kata Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu tampak ingin merajuk, namun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Awalnya Sakura sudah bersiap jika Naruto akan merajuk dan meraung-raung seperti anak kecil, tapi syukurlah, pemuda itu mengerti.

"Anak anda seorang penurut, Uzumaki- _san_." Dan Sakura terlelap dengan cepat setelahnya, diikuti Naruto yang tidur di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Sakura bangun ketika langit sudah berwarna oranye. Kushina sedang membaca sebuah novel misteri disamping anaknya. Naruto masih terlelap dan sejenak Sakura terpana oleh gradasi warna yang dipamerkan oleh langit, lalu ia berinisiatif menunjukkan pameran langit ini pada Naruto, karena pemuda itu pasti belum pernah melihat hal yang seperti ini.

"Sudah pukul 4.30 sore sekarang. Kalian tertidur pulas sekali ya," komentar Kushina. Sakura terkekeh malu.

" _Sumimasen_ ," katanya pelan. Kushina tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Sakura. Setelahnya wanita itu menghembuskan napas. Ia menatap jauh, lebih jauh dibandingkan pameran yang langit tunjukkan. Sakura memandang wanita itu.

Ia ingin mengatakan seuatu, menghiburnya, menyemangatinya, tapi siapalah dia. Hanya seorang gadis yang sering ditimpa kesialan, yang tiba-tiba datang, menemani anaknya bermain dan baru kenal.

" _Ano_ , Uzumaki- _san_ ," panggil Sakura. Kushina melihatnya.

Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ia membuka mulutnya, kalimat itu sudah sampai di pangkal tenggorokannya, tapi lidahnya tak mau diajak bekerja sama, jadi ia menutup mulutnya lagi.

"Aku menyadari Naruto 'istimewa' ketika umurnya 3 tahun," Kushina mulai bercerita. "Saat itu Naruto terlambat berbicara. Kupikir ia memiliki masalah pada pendengaran, dan aku mengkonsultasikannya pada seorang dokter. Dokter bilang tidak ada masalah pada sistem inderanya. Ia terlambat berbicara karena ia… 'istimewa', begitu kata dokter tersebut.

"Aku berusaha menerima kenyataan, bahwa Naruto memang 'istimewa' bukan dalam arti harfiah, namun dalam arti aku memandangnya. Siapa lagi yang istimewa selain anak yang kau kandung sendiri selama 9 bulan dan jika hanya anak yang kau punya saat itu.

"Aku mencoba semua psikolog, terapi dan segalanya, untuk membuat Naruto 'normal'. Bukan berarti aku malu, tidak. Aku senang, aku senang karena Naruto tumbuh secara bertahap. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah malu." Suara Kushina pecah.

Sakura tidak berani menyela, karena ia tidak mempunyai hak apapun.

"Tapi, terkadang aku juga ingin melihat Naruto bermain seperti anak-anak seusianya. Bersekolah layaknya anak berusia 17 tahun lainnya. Memakai seragam sekolah, mengerjakan PR, mengeluh soal ulangan, bercerita tentang cinta. A-Aku juga ingin melihat Naruto seperti itu." Air matanya mengalir, membasahi pipinya, jatuh ke dagunya. Ia mengelus kepala anak semata wayangnya dengan sayang.

Sakura bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang luar biasa dari wanita di hadapannya.

"K-Ketika Sakura datang ke rumah dan bermain dengan Naruto, mengajarinya macam-macam hal yang tidak ia ketahui, aku merasa, ini pertama kalinya Naruto membuka diri bagi orang lain. Naruto selalu bercerita banyak mengenaimu ketika aku bersamanya. Aku merasa Naruto seperti anak lainnya saat itu, meski bukan berarti aku menyalahkan segala takdir yang ada."

Wanita itu menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Air matanya sudah habis turun dari matanya.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ," kata Kushina sambil membungkuk dalam.

Sakura terpaku.

Ada, malaikat yang seperti ini. Malaikat yang rela melepaskan sayapnya dan merangkak di bumi.

Naruto mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Kushina dengan cepat mengusap air matanya dan memandang Naruto.

Naruto memandang Sakura.

"Main lagi?"

Sakura terkekeh. Kushina tersenyum. "Kupikir anak anda memiliki ingatan yang bagus."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," kata Sakura sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Naruto mengikutinya.

Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya ke bibir pantai, sampai kaki mereka kadang digoda oleh ombak-ombak kecil yang nakal.

"Kita mau main lagi seperti tadi?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia menunjuk kearah angkasa, tempat langit dengan angkuhnya memamerkan kanvas warna ciptaannya, perpaduan siang dan malam. Gradasi warna yang belum pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya.

"Lihat warna di langit itu? Keadaan ini disebut senja," jelas Sakura singkat. Naruto tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit yang angkuh. Ia menatapnya tanpa kedip, sementara Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sakura. Angin laut membelai wajahnya, mengacak-acakkan rambutnya. Membuat kulitnya terasa lembab.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ujarnya.

Mereka masih memandang langit, di latarbelakangi oleh burung camar yang berisik dan sibuk berteriak. Oleh layang-layang yang berusaha menyamai tinggi langit, dibantu oleh anak manusia dan angin, meski tidak pernah menyentuh langit. Suasanya yang belum pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya.

Sakura masih tersenyum disamping Naruto sampai ia sadar bahwa pemuda itu sedang mencium pipinya.

" _N-N-Nani_ …" ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena terlalu gugup, kaget dan terkejut.

" _Kaa-chan_ sering mencium pipi Naru ketika ia mengucapkan terima kasih," kata Naruto. Sakura mendadak gagap. Pipi yang dicium Naruto terasa ada elektromagnetik yang membuatnya serasa disengat oleh listrik dan mngakibatkan jantungnya kaget dan berdebar dua kali lebih cepat.

"O-Oh… Haha," tawanya canggung. Mereka terus berdiri bersisian sampai langit merasa cukup untuk memamerkan hasil karyanya dan matahari menyerahkan kepada bulan tanggung jawab atas dunia malam.

.

.

.

"Mungkin kau bisa belajar menghitung sekarang," kata Sakura sambil tiduran di halaman belakang rumahnya dengan Naruto. Telunjuknya dengan gagah menunjuk langit.

"Kau bisa mulai menghitung bintang dari angka 1," katanya lagi. Naruto mengikuti jari Sakura. "Kau bisa menghitung 'kan?"

Pemuda itu memberinya tatapan pasif. Sakura menghela napas.

"Baik, aku akan mengajarimu. Kau ikuti aku berbicara, oke?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Satu."

"Sa..tu"

"Dua."

"Du..wa"

"Tiga."

"Tiiiga."

"Coba ulangi apa yang baru saja kukatakan," perintah Sakura.

"…satu. Duuwa. Tiiga."

"Bagus. Sekarang empat."

"Empa..t."

"Lima."

"Li..ma."

Sakura tersenyum. "Bagus. Kau cepat belajar Naru," pujinya tulus. Mereka kembali menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang malam itu.

Pada akhirnya mereka hanya menghabiskan malam, menghampar di halaman belakang, menonton bintang yang terkadang terlalu malu untuk menampakkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang merusaha menyusun balok kayu ketika Sakura datang ke kamarnya.

"Hai Naru," sapanya sambil duduk disamping pemuda itu. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya, dijawab dengan runtuhnya susunan balok yang dari tadi berusaha dibangun oleh Naruto.

"Oke, kau bermain," Sakura menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Naruto mencoba menyusun lagi balok-balok kayu tersebut, kali ini ia menyusun balok diatas segitiga. Dalam sekejab susunan itu runtuh. Sakura terkekeh dan Naruto merenggut.

"Sampai botak pun kalau kau menyusunnya seperti itu tak akan jadi," katanya sambil mengambil balok-balok tersebut. Ia lalu menyusunnya dengan urutan balok lalu segitiga. Berdirilah susunan bentukan Sakura.

Naruto bertepuk tangan heboh. Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah puzzle yang utuh dan membongkarnya. Sayang, membongkar lebih mudah daripada memasangnya, jadilah Naruto kembali tenggelam sendiri dalam dunia puzzle-nya.

"Hei, kau mau pergi ke taman lagi?" ajaknya. Naruto keluar dari dunia puzzle-nya dan mengangguk cepat. Sakura bangkit sambil menggandeng tangannya.

"Ayo."

.

.

.

Sakura sudah pernah berjanji pada Naruto agar terus menjaganya dari anak-anak yang berniat mengganggunya. Dengan begitu Naruto bisa tenang dari gangguan anak-anak. Tapi, bukan berarti juga akan aman dari gangguan para ibu tukang gossip yang hobi mengorek urusan orang lain.

Gadis itu baru saja kembali dari toilet umum ketika ia mendengar para setan itu sedang bergunjing.

"Anak Uzumaki Kushina ya?"

"Anaknya autis ternyata. Pantas saja tidak pernah kelihatan di perumahan."

"Tapi sekarang anaknya dibiarkan begitu saja."

"Mungkin dia malu. Kalau aku sih, sudah lama kubuang ke jalan anak autis. Amit-amit aku punya anak autis."

"Mungkin ibunya juga autis."

"Bisa saja. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya berbaur dengan orang lain. Yah, _like mother like son_."

"Rumahnya disebelah rumahku. Aku jadi ingin pindah rumah jadinya."

"Pindah lah. Daripada pasangan autis itu mengganggu."

Telinga Sakura panas mendengar ucapan-ucapan para setan itu, terlebih ketika Naruto datang dan menghampiri Sakura.

" _Nee Onee-chan_ , Naru haus," katanya. Sakura mengalihkan sebagian fokusnya pada Naruto, sebagian lagi paga para setan itu.

"Kalau tidak salah nama anaknya Uzumaki Naruto."

"Tahan ya dia, mengurus anak autis. Kalau aku pasti sudah kutaruh di depan panti asuhan."

Hati Sakura sudah sangat panas, hingga tanpa sadar ia menggenggam tangan Naruto terlampau kuat.

"Kalau aku pasti sudah kugugurkan dari kandungan, dibandingkan lahir, bikin malu."

"Benar juga."

Sakura tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menahan amarah yang ada di dadanya saat ini. Yang ia tahu ia berjalan kearah para setan itu.

" _Ano, sumimasen_ ," katanya menginterupsi. Para ibu-ibu itu menghentikan kegiatan gossip-nya dan menatap Sakura.

"Saya rasa anda semua salah," katanya mengawali.

Salah satu dari ibu-ibu disana menatap Sakura bingung. "Maaf?"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "Anda semua salah menilai Uzumaki- _san_. Uzumaki- _san_ merupakan ibu yang baik. Ia merawat anaknya seorang diri, yang tidak bisa anda semua lakukan. Menurut saya, seorang ibu yang baik adalah seorang ibu yang selalu mensyukuri kondisi anaknya dalam keadaan apapun. Jika anda merasa sudah menjadi ibu yang baik, anda berhak mengatakan itu, tapi jika anda masih berpikiran sempit seperti itu, saya rasa anda tidak berhak mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai Uzumaki- _san_."

"A-Apa-apaan sih anak ini?"

"Ayo kita pergi," ajak salah satu dari mereka, dan mereka pun pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di taman itu.

" _Onee-chan_? Naru haus~" rengekan Naruto menyentak Sakura.

" _Gomen, gomen_. Ayo kita beli minum," ajaknya sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto, yang tanpa Sakura sadari ia menggenggam Naruto sangat kuat.

.

.

.

"Mandi, makan malam dan tidur. Jangan menyusahkan ibumu, oke?" pesan Sakura ketika sampai di depan rumah Naruto. Kushina yang dibalut apron sudah menunggu mereka di depan pintu.

Naruto mengangguk semangat. Lalu ia berjalan kearah Sakura dan memeluk gadis merah muda itu erat.

Jantung Sakura nyaris loncat lewat mulutnya.

" _Kaa-chan_ berkata memeluk bisa menyalurkan kebahagiaan," katanya masih sambil mendekap Sakura.

Sakura terpaku untuk sejenak. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia merasa dunianya mendadak menjadi kosong. Yang ia tahu hanya ada lengan kekar Naruto yang merangkum seluruh tubuhnya, otaknya yang mendadak tidak bekerja, dan suara pemuda itu di telinganya. Ia mendengar jantungnya yang kurang ajar berdentum-dentum cepat.

Lambat, namun ia membalas pelukan Naruto.

" _Arigatou_ Naru. Aku merasa bahagia," katanya sebelum melepaskan pelukan yang dimulai oleh Naruto.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah bersama ibunya dan Sakura yang menutup pintu rumahnya.

Seketika pintu itu tertutup, seketika itu Sakura merosot ke lantai. Hangatnya pelukan pemuda berkelakuan bocah itu masih terasa di sekujur tubuhnya, memberikan impuls-impuls listrik yang mengejang. Menyengat tapi Sakura menikmati sensasinya. Ia baru menyadari ternyata ia suka disentuh oleh pemuda itu.

Mengingat Naruto membuat hatinya serasa dicubit. Sangat sakit. Tapi Sakura tahu apa penyebab rasa sakit di hatinya.

Kondisi Naruto.

 _Seandainya ia merupakan pemuda biasa, mungkin itu akan lebih baik._

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_!"

Sakura bergegas menyambut anggota keluarganya yang pulang berlibur. Mereka sedang sibuk mengeluarkan koper dari bagasi mobil ketika Sakura memeluk ibunya.

"Hai Sakura," sapa ibunya. Sakura membantu ibunya membawa koper masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara ayah dan kakaknya mengikuti di belakang.

"Kami melintasi _Golden Gate_ dan… _God damn it_! Aku melihat Patung Liberty dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" cerita Karin heboh sambil mengambil tempura lagi.

Mereka sedang makan malam, seketika setelah ayah, ibu dan kakaknya kembali dari liburan. Sakura merasa sedikit kesal jika Karin yang bercerita, karena ia tahu kakakhnya suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu hanya untuk mendapatkan Sakura yang cemburu dan mulai mencibir.

"Aku bisa membayangkan wajah norakmu ketika melintasi _Golden Gate_ ," ejek Sakura. Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan melotot pada Sakura.

" _Yeah_ , kau iri dan kita semua tahu itu," Karin mulai memprovokasi.

"Aku tidak mau anak-anakku bertengkar atau kalian harus tidur bersama malam ini," ancam ibunya serius. Mereka berdua bungkam.

" _Kaa-san_ , bagaimana liburanmu?" tanya Sakura, mengalihkan pertanyaan dari Karin pada ibunya. Setidaknya ibunya tidak melebihkan cerita dan itu membuatnya senang.

"Kami mengunjungi banyak tempat pariwisata dan – "

"Patung Liberty bisa dinaiki ternyata," Karin menyela. Ibunya menghela napas.

"Jangan bilang kau menaiki Patung Liberty dan berteriak ' _BANZAI_ ' disana," tebak Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak seperti itu," desis Karin. Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Barangkali. Kau 'kan orang norak yang memalukan," katanya asal.

Karin benar-benar ingin mencolok sumpit yang dipegangnya ke wajah Sakura yang menurutnya tengil.

Ayah mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, karena ia tahu, semua perempuan di keluarga Haruno bisa menjadi singa ngamuk ketika marah. Dan ia tidak ingin terlibat.

"Apa kegiatanmu selama liburan? Kau belajar dengan benar 'kan?" tanya ibunya, seraya menginterogasi.

"Tentu saja. Aku mengerjakan semua tugas musim panas dan membolak-balik Buku Kumpulan Soal," jawabnya sambil memasukkan sebuah tempura utuh ke dalam multnya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu… aku berkenalan dengan tetangga baru kita."

"Oh? Siapa?"

"Keluarga Uzumaki. Ia tinggal di rumah bekas keluarga Nara," jelas Sakura.

"Ia punya anak?"

Ia teringat Naruto. Sakura mengangguk.

"Perempuan?"

"Laki-laki."

"Kau berteman baik?"

"Kami berjalan ke taman."

"Kau punya pacar?" tanya Karin tak nyambung.

" _Kaa-san_ , aku ingin menyarankan supaya Karin dibawa ke THT untuk pemeriksaan telinga," jawab Sakura. Kakaknya melotot padanya. "Dia temanku. Teman berbeda dengan pacar."

"Tapi yang kau ceritakan laki-laki!"

"Lalu bukan berarti ia pacarku. Kami hanya berteman. Sama sepertimu dan segala jenis teman laki-lakimu."

 _Lagipula tak mungkin kami bisa berpacaran._

"Berapa usianya?"

"Seusia denganku." _Dengan mental berusia 5 tahun._

"Dimana ia bersekolah?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. "Entah. Aku tidak menanyakannya." _Menurutmu dimana anak 'istimewa' harus bersekolah?_

Ibunya terdiam.

"Ceritakan lagi pengalaman kalian," pinta Sakura. Ia benci mengakui ini, tapi sebenarnya ia juga ingin ikut berlibur. Tapi bukan berarti ia mengumpat tiap hari karena tidak diajak. Ia juga menikmati liburannya di sini. Sungguh.

"Masih banyak waktu. Aku ingin mandi dulu," kata Karin sambil bangkit dari meja makan dan menaruh piring kotor di cucian.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dan semester baru pun dimulai.

" _Ohayou_ Sakura."

" _Ohayou_ Ino. Wow, pulang dari Paris dan kau makin terlihat lebih modis," Puji Sakura.

Ino terkekeh.

"Benarkan? Baguslah kalau begitu," katanya.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku," kata Sakura. Ino merangkul sahabatnya.

"Akan kuceritakan semuanya. Sekarang ayo kita masuk kelas."

.

.

.

Karena di semester ini mereka akan menghadapi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, jadwal pelajaran semakin padat dan jam pulang mereka semakin sore. Selain itu, belum di tambah kerja kelompok, dan jadwal les serta pelajaran tambahan. Jadi bukan tidak mungkin jika Sakura baru pulang ke rumah pukul 8 malam.

Hari ini terselip jadwal untuk konsultasi masalah pilihan jurusan dan universitas dengan wali kelas.

Sakura melihat angket penjurusan yang diberikan padanya seminggu yang lalu.

"Haruno Sakura," panggil wali kelasnya.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya. " _Ha'i_."

"Sudah memutuskan jurusan apa yang akan kau ambil nanti?"

Sakura mengangguk dan memberikan kertas angket tersebut.

"Psikologi?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Selain itu?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Saya belum memutuskan pilihan unversitas," kata Sakura. Wali kelasnya mengangguk.

"Kalau _sensei_ merekomendaikan setelah melihat nilai-nilaimu, sebaiknya kau memilih Kyodai atau Todai," saran wali kelasnya. "Tapi sebelum itu, boleh _sensei_ tahu alasanmu memilih jurusan psikologi?"

Alasan?

 _Karena aku ingin mencintai dia secara normal._

"Mungkin karena… saya sedikit tertarik dengan psikologi," jawab Sakura hati-hati.

"Hanya tertarik?"

 _Tidak, aku ingin menjadikan ia normal. Mengeluarkannya dari dunia terasing ke dunia yang kutapaki._

"Ya."

Wali kelasnya menghela napas.

"Haruno- _san_ , biar _sensei_ pertegas. Memilih jurusan atau fakultas tidak bisa hanya dari sekedar rasa 'tertarik'. Ini akan menyangkut pilihan-pilihanmu selanjutnya. Bukan berarti _sensei_ melarangmu untuk memilih jurusan," nasihatnya.

 _Aku ingin dia melihat dunia yang sama seperti yang kulihat. Apa lagi alasanku?_

 _Kau tidak bisa mencintai orang yang hidup di dunia yang sangat berbeda dan terasing._

"Saya mengerti. Tapi saya sudah memikirkan pilihan itu sejak musim panas lalu." _Sejak aku sadar bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya._ "Saya punya alasan."

"Boleh _sensei_ tahu?"

 _Aku ingin menyelamatkannya._

"Ini… sedikit pribadi dan kompleks."

"Kau tahu, kau bisa percaya pada _sensei_."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Saya tahu, tapi sulit untuk dijelaskan."

Wali kelasnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa boleh buat jika memang sudah pilihanmu. Sesuai perkataanku, kau bisa mencoba mendaftar di Kyodai atau di Todai. Tapi, tetap kau harus terus mempertahankan peringkatmu di tiga besar," jelas wali kelasnya.

Sakura tersenyum.

" _Ha'i. Arigatou Gozaimasu_ Iruka- _sensei_ ," katanya sambil membungkuk dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Inuzuka Kiba," panggil Izuka. Sakura kembali ke tempat duduk sementara Kiba berdiri menghadap Iruka.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino.

"Sukses."

.

.

.

Kushina sadar, sejak sekolah di mulai kembali Sakura tidak pernah lagi datang berkunjung. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu sudah sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolahnya, bahkan tak jarang ia melihat gadis merah muda itu kerap kali pulang malam.

Ia mengerti, tapi sepertinya tidak bagi Naruto. Anaknya kesepian dan sering duduk di depan pintu, berharap gadis itu datang dan mengajak main bersama lagi, seperti yang selalu Sakura lakukan setiap hari di musim panas. Tapi Sakura tidak pernah muncul lagi dari pintu itu. Ia tidak lagi memanggil nama 'Naru' dan mengomentari hal-hal yang menurutnya bodoh yang dilakukan Naruto.

Gadis itu tidak lagi datang ke rumahnya, mengajaknya bermain, mengajarinya berhitung, melihat langit senja, membeli es krim, bermain di taman, membela Naruto dan menemaninya. Gadis merah muda itu tidak datang.

Tapi, sekeras apapun Kushina mengatakan alasan absennya Sakura di rumahnya, Naruto akan mulai mengerang dan merusak barang-barang. Jika setelah itu, Naruto akan tertidur karena lelah dan Kushina hanya bia menangis dalam diam.

Seperti saat ini, Kushina melihat anak semata wayangnya sedang duduk di depan pintu, seolah menunggu Sakura yang jelas-jelas tidak akan muncul. Entah sampai kapan Naruto akan menyerah.

"Naru sayang, ayo kita pergi," ajaknya lembut.

"Tapi _Onee-chan_ belum datang," katanya.

 _Dia tidak akan datang_ , ingin sekali Kushina berkata seperti itu. Tapi dia menghampiri anaknya.

"Setelah kita pulang dari terapi Sakura pasti sudah datang," dustanya, membuat hatinya serasa di cekik saat ia berbohong pada anaknya.

"Sungguh?"

Kushina mengangguk.

"Sungguh. Setelah itu kalian bisa bermain seperti biasa lagi. Sekarang kita pergi dulu," bujuknya.

Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Hidup Sakura hanya berpusat pada sekolah, pelajaran tambahan, bimbel, rumah, sekolah, pelajaran tambahan, bimbel, rumah dan terus diulang-ulang. Dia hanya di rumah pada pukul 7 malam dan itu mungkin hanya untuk tempat mandi dan makan. Karena ia akan belajar sampai larut malam dan berlomba bangun dengan ayam jantan.

Pilihan Kyodai atau Todai tidak semudah orang merekomendasikannya. Ia harus jungkir balik belajar untuk mempertahankan nilainya agar lolos ujian masuk. Belum pernah Sakura begitu niat untuk melakukan segala sesuatu.

Sampai sebelum musim panas kemarin, ia masih belum tahu akan kemana jalur hidupnya selanjutnya, meski nilainya selalu bagus dan banyak guru yang sering merekomendasikan, tapi ia tetap tidak tahu. Hanya ada pikiran cepat lulus dari SMA dan melepas seragam. Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Lalu musim panas, ia bertemu dengan Naruto, menghabiskan waktu bersama, sadar bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu dan memutuskan untuk mengambil psikologi.

Lihat? Cinta merupakan faktor motivasi yang mujarab.

Sakura menyemangati diri sendiri. Ia harus bertahan sampai ia lulus ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, kuliah dan lulus menjadi seorang psikologi. Lalu nanti ia akan menjadi psikologi pribadi dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto sehingga ia bisa terus bersama pemuda itu. Ya, itu adalah motivasi dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

Sekarang, ia harus belajar.

.

.

.

Semakin hari, Naruto semakin emosian. Ia gampang marah dan mudah sekali ngambek. Ia hanya ingin duduk di pintu depan atau bermalaman di halaman belakang. Pemuda yang malang, tidak tahu bahwa gadis yang dinanti tidak akan datang, karena ia sedang fokus menggaai mimpinya.

Kushina tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura, meski ia mengakui bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan kehadiran gadis itu disini untuk menemani Naruto. Tapi jika seperti itu, maka ia tidak bisa menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang ibu, jika tergantung pada orang lain. Toh sebelum Naruto kenal pada Sakura, ia selalu di sisi Naruto 'kan?

"Naru, ayo kita pergi terapi sayang," bujuknya. Naruto menggeleng.

"Mau _Onee-chan_."

Hati Kushina serasa dicubit dan dibanting ke lantai. Ia berjongkok di depan anaknya.

"Dengarkan _kaa-chan_ Naru. Sakura tidak akan kemari lagi. Ia sedang berjalan maju menggapai mimpinya," katanya memulai.

"Tidak?"

Kushina menggeleng. "Tidak. Karena itu sekarang bangun dan kita pergi terapi," katanya sambil berusaha membangunkan Naruto dari posisi duduknya. Tapi Naruto menyentak lepas tangan Kushina.

"Naru mau _Onee-chan_! _Onee-chan_!"

Ada rasa sesak yang tidak bisa dijelaskan Naruto di dalam dadanya. Fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa melihat Sakura. Fakta ia tidak bisa datang menemui Naruto. Fakta bahwa… mereka begitu berbeda. Rasanya sakit sekali, rasa sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia tidak mempunyai masalah pada pernapasan tapi kenapa sulit sekali rasanya bernapas?

Ia selalu menanti gadis itu datang. Menemaninya bermain, menggandeng tangannya sambil bercerita banyak hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Naruto, mengenalkan Naruto pada sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia tahu sebelumnya. Mengajaknya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah Naruto lakukan sebelumnya. Memberikannya… perasaan aneh ini.

Perasaan yang selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman, tapi karena itu Sakura maka Naruto menyukainya. Ia menyukai gadis itu. Gadis itu selalu di sisinya. Selalu menemaninya. Bahkan gadis itu membelanya dari kumpulan anak-anak jahat yang selalu mengolok-oloknya. Gadis itu membela ibunya. Naruto suka meliht gadis itu ada.

Ia ingin menghilangkan perasaan perih di dalam dadanya, tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana. Rasanya perih dan sakit, sampai Naruto merasa ia kehabisan napas. Tak pernah ia merasa se perih ini. Ia ingin meminta bantuan pada ibunya, tapi ia tidak tahu bagian yang mana yang sakit, karena bagian itu tampak tidak nyata, tapi selalu ada.

Jadi yang Naruto lakukan hanya memukul-mukul dadanya, berharap rasa perih itu keluar dari dalam dirinya.

"Naru! Naru hentikan!" pinta Kushina, sambil berusaha meraih kedua lengan anaknya yang dipakai untuk terus-menerus memukul dadanya. Naruto mengerang, dan Kushina menangis.

" _Yamette_ Naru," lirih Kushina. Tenaganya kalah jauh dibanding anaknya. Naruto masih terus memukul-mukul dadanya sampai ia lelah dan merosot di dekapan Kushina.

Ia ingin menyampaikan pada ibunya, kenapa rasa sakit itu tidak mau hilang? Naruto sudah lelah memukul dadanya hingga rasanya sangat sesak tapi kenapa rasa perih itu masih ada? Kenapa rasa itu betah di dalam Naruto? Jahat sekali rasa perih itu.

"Ssshhh," Kushina hanya bisa menenangkan. Ia tahu Naruto sangat ia juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kalau ia bisa, ia ingin mengambil seluruh perasaan sesak itu dari dalam diri Naruto dan mengalihkan semuanya untuknya. Tapi itu hal yang paling mustahil bisa dilakukannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mendekap anaknya yang tersedu-sedu, seraya berharap Tuhan mau berbaik hati dan menghilangkan perasaan sakit itu dari Naruto.

.

.

.

 **3 Tahun kemudian**

Haruno Sakura sudah tidak bisa merasakan bokongnya lagi karena sudah terlalu lama duduk di Shinkansen. Ia hanya berharap sebentar lagi Shinkansen sampai di stasiun Tokyo dan ia bisa mengistirahatkan dirinya, karena perjalanan antara Kyoto-Tokyo bukan perjalanan yang memakan waktu singkat, meski kau menggunakan Shinkansen sekalipun.

Cepatnya laju Shinkansen membuat pemandangan hanya gradasi blur yang membuat Sakura menyerah untuk terus memfokuskan penglihatannya pada suatu objek. Ia menatap layar ponselnya yang sedang membuka _e-mail_ dari kakaknya.

 **Hey Jidat lebar, telepon aku jika sudah sampai di stasiun.**

Sedikit kesal pada kakaknya yang masih saja mengejek jidat lebarnya. Bukan keinginan Sakura jika ia memiliki jidat lebar. Itu hanya akal-akalan kakaknya saja untuk bisa mengejek Sakura.

Shinkansen masih melaju cepat, dan Sakura berusaha melihat pemandangan. Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ini pertama kalinya ia ke Tokyo setelah selama 3 tahun ia tinggal di Kyoto untuk mengenyam pendidikan di Kyoto _University_ Fakultas Psikologi. Jujur saja ia merasa rindu pada Tokyo. Rindu pada kesibukan Ibukota Jepang itu. Rindu pada perempatan Shibuya yang ramai. Dan, meski ia benci mengakui ini, tapi ia juga merasa 'sedikit' rindu pada kakaknya yang menyebalkan. Rindu pada pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil mereka. Ejek-ejekan antara mereka. Nama panggilan antara mereka.

Dan yang terpenting. Sakura rindu Uzumaki Naruto.

Peluit kereta bersiul nyaring. Para penumpang Shinkansen bersiap-siap dengan barang bawaan mereka hingga kerete berhenti. Sakura turun sambil menenteng koper dan tas jinjing. Ia berniat menghubungi Karin ketika ia melihat sesosok perempuan berambut merah yang sedang bersidekap tangan di dada, memandang Sakura dengan memincing.

Sakura tersenyum. Ternyata kakaknya juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sakura. Sakura menghampiri Karin.

"Aku baru berniat menghubungimu dan kau sudah menanti kehadiranku ternyata," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Karin mendengus.

" _Kaa-san_ terus-menerus menyuruhku datang ke stasiun dari 15 menit yang lalu atau ia mengancam tidak akan merestui hubunganku dengan pacarku," elak Karin. "Jadi jangan salah paham," desisnya _tsundere_.

"Kau benar-benar rindu padaku ya," goda Sakura.

Karin melotot padanya.

"Yang benar saja. Kalau bukan karena ancaman _Kaa-san_ aku pasti sedang praktek sekarang," umpatnya. Sakura tertawa geli. Begitulah hubungan mereka. Saling mengelak, saling mengejek, saling berusaha tampak tidak peduli pada satu sama lain, padahal sebenarnya mereka sama-sama rindu pada satu sama lain.

Sakura memperhatikan baju yang Karin kenakan, selain blouse putih dan celana kain, ternyata ia juga masih memakai jas dokternya. Ia benar-benar baru pergi dari Rumah Sakit.

"Jadi, kau mau diam disini terus atau ikut pulang? Aku hanya izin 30 menit dari rumah sakit," sentak Karin, membuyarkan Sakura dari lamunannya mengenai kakaknya.

"Aku pulang sekarang."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir, dimana Karin menaruh mobilnya.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ ," kata Sakura di depan pintu, sementara Karin yang mengeluarkan koper Sakura.

" _Okaeri_ Sakura. _Kaa-san_ benar-benar merindukanmu," sapa ibunya yang langsung keluar dari dapur untuk menyambut Sakura. Wanita beranak dua itu masih mengenakan apron dan masih berbau dapur, wangi yang Sakura sukai dari ibunya. Sakura memeluk ibunya erat.

"Sakura juga merindukan _Kaa-san_ ," katanya.

" _Kaa-san_ sudah memasak semua makanan kesukaan Sakura hari ini," umum ibunya. Sakura terkekeh.

"Kebetulan sekali _Kaa-san_ , Sakura lapar."

Gadis berkelereng _emerald_ itu memutuskan untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum membereskan kopernya.

"Karin, kau mau ikut kami makan?" tawar ibunya.

Karin menggeleng. "Aku hanya pergi sebentar dari Rumah Sakit, dan masih banyak pasien yang harus kutangani," tolak Karin. "Sisakan saja tempura dan udon itu untukku," tambahnya.

Ibunya terkekeh. "Kau tahu, ia yang paling semangat ketika mendapat _e-mail_ bahwa kau akan pulang," seru ibunya. Karin membelalakkan matanya dan menatap horror ibunya, seolah ia membuka aib terbesar, sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum geli.

" _Kaa-san_!" kata Karin keras. Ibunya malah tertawa.

"Aku tahu, dia datang 15 menit bahkan sebelum keretaku sampai. Dan ia berada di depan gerbong kereta sesaat setelah aku turun," cerita Sakura. Mereka bersekongkol untuk mem- _bully_ Karin.

"Sudah kubilang, aku melakukannya karena _Kaa-san_ mengancam tidak merestuiku," Karin berusaha membela diri.

"Tapi kau tahu _Kaa-san_ tak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut. Suigetsu pemuda yang baik," bela ibunya. Tahu bahwa ia tak akan menang satu lawan dua, ia memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

Sorenya Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya, sementara ibunya harus mengikuti arisan, Karin masih praktek dan ayah mereka masih bekerja. Jika seperti ini Sakura ingin cepat-cepat lulus dan kemudian bekerja. Jadi, ia tidak ditinggal sendirian di rumah sementara seluruh keluarganya memiliki aktivitas masing-masing.

Ia memakai kaos berwana hijau toska dan celana jeans ¾ yang pas di tungkainya. Rambut merah mudanya, yang selama masa sekolah hanya sebatas bahu, kini sudah panjang, nyaris menyentuh punggung. Ia memakai bandana muda yang senada dengan rambutnya.

Ia berjalan santai di sekitar rumahnya sampai… ia menginjak kulit pisang dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Ternyata setelah tiga tahun pun yang namanya orang sial tetap saja sial.

Sekarang Sakura mencatat dalam hati bahwa besok ia akan pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa dan menyucikan dirinya.

Lebih buruk lagi karena ia mendengar tawa seseorang.

Hebat, kurang malu apalagi dia. Ia tertimpa sial, dan seseorang menertawakannya, dan itu semua terjadi dalam waktu 3 jam berselang ia sampai di Tokyo. Tuhan sepertinya masih ingin mengerjainya.

"Sakura tidak berubah ya. Masih tetap sial."

Ia mengerjap. Bangkit dari posisi jatuh tidak elitnya, ia sempat terpaku ketika melihat kearah sumber suara.

Membelakangi sinar matahari, seorang pemuda jangkung sedang menatap kearahnya. Rambut berwarna pirang yang senada dengan mentari, iris sebiru langit musim panas. Pemuda itu memakai kaos bertuliskan KEEP CALM yang dipadu dengan kemeja yang tidak dikancing, dengan celana jeans yang sangat cocok di mata Sakura.

Ia terpaku pada pemuda itu, karena pemuda itu benar-benar keren di mata Sakura, hingga tanpa sadar Sakura melongo melihat pemuda itu masih dalam posisi duduk sehabis jatuh.

"Sakura baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda itu, dalam nada suara yang dalam, membuat Sakura nyaris ber- _fansgirling_ -an.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura, masih sambil melongo menerima uluran tangan itu. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, tangan Sakura masih dalam genggaman pemuda itu, yang entah kenapa Sakura merasa genggaman itu sangat familiar.

"Hai Sakura. Sudah tiga tahun ya."

.

.

.

Sakura masih belum bisa mencerna kalimat dari pemuda itu. Ia terus menatap pemuda yang menurutnya sangat keren di hadapannya, sebelum kesadarannya kemballi secara perlahan dan memorinya menghamtamnya secara cepat.

Iris sebiru langit, rambut sepirang mentari. Suara yang dia sempat kenal, genggaman tangan yang sangat familiar. Liarnya degup jantung Sakura, dan memori yang berlompatan di kepalanya.

"Uzumaki… Naruto…?" tanyanya, takut salah orang.

"Kupikir kau sudah melupakanku," jawab pemuda itu.

Sakura kembali terbengong.

Tidak, tidak. Ini pasti mimpi. Naruto yang Sakura kenal bukanlah seorang pemuda keren. Ia tidak memanggil Sakura dengan namanya, melainkan dengan panggilan ' _Onee-chan_ '. Ia tidak tersenyum sepercaya diri ini, melainkan senyum kekanak-kanakan. Ia tidak berbicara selancar ini. Terlebih… Naruto yang Sakura kenal, tidak berada di dunia yang sama dengannya.

"Mau menemaniku berjalan ke taman?" ajak Naruto dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Mereka duduk di bangku yang Sakura kenal, tempat biasa Sakura duduk sambil mengawasi Naruto bermain. Kali ini Naruto duduk di sisi Sakura, setelah membelikan gadis itu minuman kaleng.

"Kau… benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto?" Sakura mengawali percakapan dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau tidak percaya?"

Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia ingin menjawab bukan, tapi juga ingin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Entahlah."

"Kalau begitu kau harus percaya. Aku benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda yang selalu ditemani olehmu bermain," jawabnya.

Sakura menatap Naruto tak mengerti. "Tapi… Kalau kau… seharusnya…"

"Seharusnya 'istimewa'?" potong Naruto.

Sakura menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. Pemuda itu menepuk kepala Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dulu aku memang seperti itu."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, ditatapnya pemuda itu bingung.

"Aku menjalani terapi selama tiga tahun ini," katanya memulai, _selama kau tidak berada disini_.

"Dan sekarang, aku sudah menjadi pemuda normal." _Pemuda yang selalu kau harapkan._

Sakura masih mengamati pemuda itu, dan Naruto memandang Sakura, sambil tersenyum. Lalu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kotak pasir, yang selalu menjadi tempat Naruto bermain setiap kali mereka pergi ke taman.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya duduk disini sambil mengawasi orang bermain. Aku selalu ingin melihat apa yang Sakura lihat." Sakura ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kotak pasir.

"Di kursi yang sekarang kita duduki, aku masih ingat, Sakura pernah menghajar anak-anak yang menggangguku."

Ingatan Sakura dipaksa terbuka kembali.

"Sakura juga pernah membela _Kaa-san_ dari para ibu-ibu yang selalu berkata yang tidak-tidak soal _Kaa-san_ ," lanjutnya.

Sakura menatap pemuda itu. "Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Aku bisa mendengar, dan perkataan mereka sangat jelas masuk ke dalam telingaku."

Sakura menunduk. "Maaf. Seharusnya aku lebih bisa memarahi mereka."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Kurasa Sakura hebat sekali. Sejak saat itu mereka tidak pernah lagi berbicara kasar tentang _Kaa-san_. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar berterima kasih."

Sakura mendadak gugup. Ia meminum minuman kaleng itu sedikit terlalu cepat sampai tersedak.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah ya," kata Naruto, setengah geli. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelap bagian sekitar mulut Sakura.

Gadis itu tertegun.

Sampai tiga tahun yang lalu, ia masih tekun mengelap sisa-sisa makanan di sekitar mulut lelaki itu yang makan seperti bebek. Kali ini Naruto melakukan hal yang sama padanya dan itu membuatnya sedikit malu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumamnya seperti mencicit. Belum pernah ia merasa gugup oleh Naruto. Ia berdehem, untuk mengusir gugup.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naru…to, apa kegiatanmu sekarang?" Tanya Sakura, sambil memainkan embun yang menempel di minuman kaleng.

"Aku sedang liburan musim panas di SMA. Aku siswa tahun terakhir semester ini," kata Naruto. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kegiatan Sakura sekarang?"

"Kampusku sedang libur dan aku juga sedang liburan," jawabnya, tanpa sadar ia menjawab dengan menahan napas.

"Sakura mengambil Fakultas apa?"

"Psikologi, di Kyoto _University_."

Tatapan Naruto jatuh pada gadis itu.

"Apakah itu demi aku?" tanyanya, membuat Sakura merasa tidak enak.

"Huh? Yah… itu… aku…" Sakura gelagapan menjawabnya.

"Tidak apa. Jika itu memang untukku, aku senang sekali," potong Naruto.

"…?"

"Jika aku adalah alasanmu untuk berjuang aku senang sekali, karena Sakura juga merupakan alasanku untuk terus melakukan terapi."

Sakura merasa pipinya memanas.

"Selama ini, Sakura selalu membantuku, dan menemaniku. Kau juga menunjukkan padaku sesuatu yang tidak pernah kuketahui. Mengajarkan hal-hal baru yang membuatku kagum pada Sakura."

Memori tentang gadis itu tidak pernah Naruto lupakan.

"Sejak kau menghajar anak-anak yang menggangguku, hal yang bisa kulakukan hanya melihat punggung Sakura. Kau tahu, sejak saat itu aku menganggap bahwa Sakura adalah pahlawanku."

"Setelah musim panas berakhir, Sakura tidak pernah datang lagi menemuiku," Naruto masih terus bercerita.

Sakura menunduk. "Maaf." _Aku terlalu fokus pada impianku mengenaimu_.

"Kupikir Sakura bosan bermain denganku."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak." _Aku tidak akan pernah bosan denganmu._

"Aku merasa sedih sekali. Fakta bahwa Sakura tidak datang menemaniku membuatku merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Saat itu aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghilangkan perasaan aneh itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat punggung Sakura benar-benar membuatku sedih. Aku merasa tidak aman, karena dengan melihat punggung Sakura aku bisa tahu bahwa aku aman."

Sakura tidak pernah menyangka cerita itu akan ia dengar dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Lalu, kau melakukan terapi?" tebak Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Setiap hari, tanpa henti. Aku ingin bertemu Sakura lagi, dan aku ingin Sakura juga melihat punggungku. Untuk bisa menjagamu, menemanimu."

Hati Sakura berdesir hangat. Ada sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Fakta bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto membuat Sakura sangat malu.

"Untuk bisa menapaki di dunia yang Sakura tapaki." _Agar aku bisa bersanding secara pantas di sisimu._

Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura, senyum yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan sebelumnya pada gadis itu.

Senyum seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Sakura bahkan tidak bisa berpikir apapun mengenai apapun.

Naruto bangkit dari bangku taman. Sakura masih memandangnya, sebelum Naruto mengulurkan tangannya seolah membantunya berdiri. Sakura mendengus.

"Aku bisa berdiri sendiri, kau tahu," katanya.

Naruto terkekeh. "Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin menggenggam tanganmu saja, seperti yang sering kau lakukan padaku."

Darah dengan cepat naik ke kepala Sakura, menyebabkan wajah gadis itu memerah, dan itu juga membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat.

Tapi meski begitu, Sakura meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa tangan Naruto besar, dan tangannya seolah tenggelam di dalam tangan yang besar itu.

"Ayo, kutunjukkan padamu dimana sekolahku."

.

.

.

Sakura berharap matanya terkena halusinasi, ilusi ataupun fatamorgana. Ketiganya bahkan lebih bagus lagi.

Ia memandang gedung sekolah di depannya, yang sudah sangat familiar karena dia menghabiskan masa SMA-nya di sekolah tersebut. Ia memandang Naruto.

"Kau bersekolah disini?" tanya Sakura.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Terkejut?"

Sakura tak habis pikir. "Sangat. Maksudku… kau.. bagaimana cara… bukankah tes masuk di SMA ini sangat sulit? Aku bahkan sampai jungkir balik belajar supaya di terima disini."

"Aku mendapat beasiswa."

Sakura melongo. "Bea…siswa?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sakura bahkan kehilangan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan perasaannya yang campur aduk.

"W-wow! Apa kau sadar kalau kau itu jenius?" dengus Sakura jenaka.

"Entah."

"Daripada itu Naruto, aku ingin bertanya padamu," kata Sakura. "Kenapa kau memilih SMA ini?"

"Aku juga ingin merasakan dunia yang kau rasakan. Aku ingin menikmati apa yang Sakura juga rasakan selama sekolah disini. Aku ingin melihat dari sudut pandang yang sempat kau lihat."

Sakura sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan cara bicara Naruto yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdesir.

Tanpa mereka sadari hari sudah mulai beranjak menuju senja.

Iris biru Naruto teralih oleh gradasi warna yang ditampilkan langit.

"Kau pernah menunjukkan padaku mengenai senja. Dimana siang dan malam bertemu. Sejak kau pergi, aku selalu memandang senja sendirian." _Dan berharap kau datang menemuiku dan bercerita tentang hal-hal baru yang tidak pernah ku ketahui sebelumnya._

"Dan sekarang kau melihat senja bersamaku lagi. Aku sangat senang."

Sakura menatap langit senja sambil terus menerawang.

"Seharusnya akulah yang berterima kasih pada Naruto," Sakura mengawali kalimatnya. "Sebelum bertemu denganmu aku hanya gadis biasa yang selalu terkena sial. Aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang universitas atau apa yang akan kulakukan setelah SMA. Kakakku dengan cepat memutuskan ingin belajar pendidikan kedokteran. Ayah dan ibuku selalu bertanya mengenai rencana masa depanku, yang tidak pernah kujawab. Para _sensei_ banyak merekomendasikan berbagai pilihan untukku, tapi tak satu pun aku tertarik untuk menjalaninya.

"Kupikir aku akan tetap tidak menemukan pilihan masa depan, lalu aku bertemu dengan Naruto. Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Aku selalu menyukai waktu yang kita habiskan bersama. Berkat Naruto aku bisa memutuskan langkahku yang selanjutnya. Aku jadi mempunyai alasan untuk terus belajar. Untuk menggapai impian."

"Karena itu, _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ," Sakura membungkukkan kepalanya.

Naruto tahu, jantungnya tak akan pernah bisa berhenti berpacu dengan cepat jika menyangkut gadis Haruno itu.

 _Kita sama-sama saling berterima kasih._

"Tidak masalah."

Langit hampir sepenuhnya berwarna gelap, sebelum Naruto menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Naru…to?"

"Aku selalu menyukai Sakura."

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Sakura.

Mungkin jika Naruto tiga tahun lalu yang mengatakan itu, Sakura pasti tanpa beban akan mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi sekarang, ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan mudahnya. Ia pasti akan merasa malu sekali.

Ah tapi, jika itu demi cinta bukankah manusia akan membuang segalanya?

"A-Aku… juga selalu menyukaimu," kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan begitu lirih, bahkan nyaris seperti berkomat-kamit. Tapi pendengaran Naruto sangat tajam dan mendengar ucapan malu-malu itu dengan jelas.

Lengan kekar milik Naruto segera saja merengkuh tubuh gadis yang lebih kecil darinya, membawa gadis itu tenggelam dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang membuatnya merinding dan jantung yang berdesir hangat. Kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perut Sakura ketika ia dengan pelan membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Aku senang sekali, dan aku ingin menyalurkan kebahagian ini padamu juga," kata Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum di dalam dekapan Naruto. _Tanpa kau peluk pun aku sudah bahagia._

" _Arigatou_ Naruto. Saat ini aku benar-benar bahagia." _Mungkin yang paling bahagia._

Dan Naruto pun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mari kita biarkan mereka tenggelam dan akhirnya menapaki dunia baru.

Dunia para manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta.

 **THE END**

* * *

A/N: INI APA? INI APA? *menjerit sambil menunjuk cerita diatas*. Ya ampun, saya mabok kayaknya ya. Ini cerita... *aku mah apa atuh*. Saya hanya bisa tertawa sinting baca cerita ini. Saya nggak tahu kerasukan setan apa buat cerita kayak gini, meski ada konsep, tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini? Ah, sudahlah. Mari kita merenung sejenak atas cerita nggak jelas author gabut ini. *mengheningkan cipta*.

Terakhir...

RnR Please...


End file.
